Whispy Woods
|primer_juego = Kirby's Dream Land (1992) |saga = |tipo = Árbol |origen = Dream Land (Pop Star) |rol = Jefe |especial = }}Whispy Woods es un enemigo recurrente dentro de la saga Kirby, aparece generalmente como un jefe de nivel. Se trata de un árbol de gran tamaño que tiene un rostro y que, por ser inmóvil, ataca arrojando proyectiles. Apariencia El diseño básico de este enemigo es el de un gigantesco árbol de tronco cilíndrico y una frondosa copa que forma un techo a su alrededor. En el tronco tiene tres huecos que forman los ojos y la boca de este personaje. Cuando agita su copa, un gran número de manzanas caen peligrosamente al suelo. Una pequeña rama forma su nariz, que en algunos juegos es puntiaguda y en otros cilíndrica. Whispy Woods es inmóvil y está anclado al suelo por sus raíces. Habilidades Al ser un enemigo inmóvil, Whispy Woods tiene un esquema de ataque distinto al del resto de los enemigos de Kirby. Casi siempre se encuentra del lado derecho de la pantalla, como si fuera un muro que impide el paso del protagonista Kirby. La principal habilidad de Whispy Woods es soplar con mucha fuerza, con sus soplidos es capaz de disparar pequeños cúmulos de aire que dañan a Kirby al golpearlo. También puede mover sus ramas para que comiencen a caer manzanas desde su copa sobre su oponente, versiones mas difíciles de este personaje también pueden arrojar orugas y enemigos. En algunos videojuegos , Whispy puede utilizar las puntas de sus raíces como arma, haciendo que broten desde el subsuelo para atacar. El punto débil de Whispy Woods es su rostro, siendo un enemigo tan grande e inmóvil, a Kirby no le cuesta mucho trabajo golpearle en la cara. Cuando es derrotado, en lugar de estallar como otros enemigos, Whispy simplemente cambia su cara por una característica expresión de llanto. Formas especiales Apariciones en videojuegos En la saga Kirby Whispy Woods aparece en los siguientes juegos de la saga Kirby: *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (1992 - Game Boy): La primera aparición de Whispy Woods. Es el jefe del primer nivel (Green Greens). *''Kirby's Adventure'' (1993 - NES): Whispy es el jefe del primer nivel (Vegetable Valley) y guardián de una de las piezas de la Varita Estelar. *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (1993 - Game Boy): Whispy Woods es el jefe del primer tablero de pinball. *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994 - SNES): Whispy Wooods es simplemente un árbol inmóvil que aparece en medio del campo de juego para estorbar al jugador cuando efectúa los disparos. *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (1995 - SNES): En el modo historia Kirby debe enfrentarse en batallas de Puyo Puyo a distintos enemigos uno tras otro. Whispy Woods aparece como el quinto oponente. *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (1995 - Game Boy): Whispy es el jefe del primer nivel (Grass Land). Esta vez tiene dos modos de ataque distintos, primero pelea con una extraña máscara y luego regresa a su forma de ataque tradicional. *''Kirby's Block Ball'' (1995 - Game Boy): Whispy es el jefe del octavo nivel y debe ser destruido golpeándolo en la nariz, su forma de ataque es similar a sus apariciones previas. *''Kirby Super Star'' (1996 - SNES): Whispy Woods aparece en el sub-juego Spring Breeze, considerado como una remake de Kirby's Dream Land. Es nuevamente el jefe del primer nivel (Green Greens). En el subjuego Revenge of Meta Knight, Whispy Woods también aparece como un jefe, sin embargo, tras derrotarlo aparecen los Gemelos Woods, que son dos Whispys atacando juntos. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997 - SNES): Whispy Woods aparece una vez mas como jefe del primer nivel (Grass Land), en esta ocasión está poseído por Dark Matter, por lo que su forma de atacar cambia. *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (2000 - Nintendo 64): Whispy Woods es el jefe del primer nivel. Esta vez hay que luchar de una forma distinta, siguiendo un camino circular alrededor de Whispy Woods. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000 - Game Boy Color): En este juego Whispy no es un enemigo, sino un ayudante de Kirby. Aparece en algunos niveles para teletransportarlo a otro sector del nivel. más detallado de Whispy en el juego Kirby:Pesadilla en Dream Land]] *''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land'' (2002 - Game Boy Advance): Este juego es una remake de Kirby's Adventure. Whispy Woods aparece en el mismo papel y su forma de ataque es igual. *''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003 - GameCube): Whispy Woods tiene una apaeición en el modo City Trial en el sector de bosques, pero no hace nada. Si Kirby lo golpea muchas veces, su cara cambia por su clásico rostro de derrota. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008 - Nintendo DS): Este juego es una remake de Kirby Super Star. Whispy Woods y Gemelos Woods vuelven a aparecer en sus mismos roles. También hay un nuevo modo de juego llamado La Venganza del Rey en donde aparece una versión mas difícil de Whispy, con nuevos ataques y con sus hojas de color violeta. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010 - Wii): Whispy Woods aparece, en su versión de tela, como jefe del subnivel "Bosque de Whispy" y en el nivel final "Dream Land". A lo largo de la etapa se hallan también árboles muy parecidos llamados Twiggy Woods. En la batalla final contra Whispy, Kirby se transforma en el Robot Tanque para atacarle con poderosos misiles. [[Archivo:Kirby Mass Attack - Whispy Woods.png|thumb|right|200px|Batalla contra Whispy en Kirby: Mass Attack.]] *''Kirby: Mass Attack'' (2011 - Nintendo DS): El Nivel 1: Arboleda Verde está habitado por numerosas variantes de Whispy Woods nuevas, tales como Tumby Woods, Whispy Woods Jr. y Totem Woods. El Whispy Woods clásico aparece como jefe del primer nivel, con algunos ataques nuevos, y en el nivel final regresa en una forma más dificil y de distinto color, similar a Whispy Vengador. Whispy Woods también aparece como enemigo en los minijuegos. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011 - Wii): Whispy Woods es el jefe del Nivel 1: Campiña Caramelo, tiene todos sus ataques clásicos, además cuando entra en estado crítico se hace gigante y obtiene algunos movimientos nuevos como inhalar aire para comerse a Kirby. También aparece en los modos extras con una forma más difícil muy similar a Whispy Vengador. *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (2012 - Wii): Whispy Woods aparece en los juegos clásicos de Kirby. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS ): Whispy Woods solo tiene un pequeño cameo como uno de los Llaveros coleccionables. En su reemplazo aparece Fronda Florida, un jefe muy similar con aspecto de un Whispy floreado. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015 - Wii U ): Whispy Woods es el primer jefe del juego, aparece en su forma de plastilina y tiene la nueva habilidad de lanzar múltiples bolas espinosas. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2016 - 3DS): Whispy Woods aparece en una monstruosa versión robótica llamada Whispyborg y es el jefe del primer nivel. El Whispy Wooods clásico aparece como jefe en uno de los minijuegos. *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017 - 3DS): Whispy Woods es uno de los jefes. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017 - 3DS): Mini Whispy Woods aparece como un enemigo del escenario. *''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018 - Switch): Whispy Woods aparece como un jefe del primer nivel. También aparece un nuevo árbol llamado Iggy Woods que es una versión otoñal de Whispy. En la Saga Super Smash Bros. *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999 - Nintendo 64): Whispy Woods aparece como parte del escenario "Dream Land". Aparenta ser inmóvil pero cada tanto genera una fuerte corriente de aire. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001 - GameCube): Whispy Woods aparece como parte del escenario "Green Greens", tiene la habilidad de soplar corrientes de aire y arrojar manzanas cada tanto. También sale como un trofeo coleccionable. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008 - Wii): Whispy Woods repite su aparición en el escenario "Green Greens" que regresa del juego anterior. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014 - 3DS): Whispy Woods aparece como uno de los trofeos coleccionables. También repite su aparición en el escenario Dream Land de N64 que regresa del primer juego. *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014 - WiiU): Whispy Woods aparece igual que en el juego anterior. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018 - Switch): Whispy Woods es uno de los Espíritus coleccionables. Cameos *''NES Remix 2'' (2014 - WiiU): Whispy Woods aparece en el juego clásico Kirby's Adventure. En el anime de Kirby En la serie de anime "Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ", Whispy Woods es un aliado de Kirby. Su apariencia es muy similar a la de los videojuegos y es el líder de un gigantesco y laberíntico bosque. Whispy tiene grandes poderes de regeneración, puede reconstruirse a partir de una de sus manzanas o puede hacer renacer su bosque si este es destruido. Si algún intruso se acerca con malas intenciones, Whispy no dudará en atacarlo. Al igual que en los videojuegos, puede hacer que caigan manzanas sobre su enemigo o usar sus raíces de forma muy versátil, como si fueran brazos. En el anime, sin embargo, no tiene su característico poder de soplido. Curiosidades *El nombre Whispy Woods proviene de las palabras en inglés whisper (susurro) y wood (madera). *En el videojuego Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque!, Whispy no aparece en todo el juego, aunque se lo puede ver como fondo en la pantalla de título. Su sprite es exactamente el mismo que en Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land. *En el videojuego de puzzle Kirby no Kira Kira Kids Whispy Woods no desempeña ningún rol, aunque se lo puede ver en una de las escenas intermedias del modo historia golpeando a varios personajes. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl se puede encontrar el trofeo de las manzanas de Whispy Woods, en su descripción indica que Whispy no produce sus propias manzanas. *En Super Smash Bros. Melee se puede encontrar el trofeo de Whispy Woods. *En el juego Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos aparece un jefe muy similar Whispy Woods y que utiliza ataques parecidos pero en lugar de ser un árbol es una columna de piedra, su nombre es Rey Galeb. *El no es malo, solamente quiere defender su bosque. *Se lo ve sonreír por primera vez en el anime. Galería Música de Whispy Woods Gráficos de Whispy Woods Whispy WoodsKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Whispy WoodsKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Whispy WoodsKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' WhispyKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' WhispywoodsKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Whispy WoodsKAdx.png|''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land'' WhispyrevengeKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Team Kirby Clash Deluxe - Whispy Woods.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Imágenes de Whispy Woods Whispy Woods.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' TwinwoodsKSS.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Whispyanime.png|''Kirby anime'' Kirby Mass Attack arte - Whispy Woods.jpg|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Véase también *Kracko *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Rey Dedede Enlaces externos *Artículo en Kirbypedia *Artículo en Kirby Wiki (en inglés) *Whispy Woods en Smash Wiki (en inglés) Categoría:Saga Kirby Categoría:Personajes de Kirby Categoría:Árboles Categoría:Jefes de videojuegos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Enemigos de kirby Categoría:Jefes